marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Man (Earth-199999)
History Dragon Man was manipulated by a drug dealer named Diangelo, who discovered designs for a sonic transmitter that allowed him to control the Dragon Man. Seeking to build an army of similar creatures he sent the Dragon Man to rob various supplies to build his robot army, attracting the attention of the heroes the fledgling Power Pack. When the Dragon Man was later sent to kidnap his inventor, this kidnapping was intervened by the Power Pack's Lightspeed & Energizer. While they failed to rescue Professor Gilbert, they managed to destroy the sonic transmitter & escape with the Dragon Man. Nicknaming the creature "Baby" they hid it in the storage area of the apartment building in which they lived with their family at the time. Diangelo & his men forced Gilbert to build an army of robot monsters & reconstruct the sonic transmitter, forcing the Dragon Man to return to them. The creature was followed by the Power Pack. During the ensuing battle, Diangelo gained the upper hand by taking the Power children hostage. The Power Pack managed to break free & escaped with the Dragon Man & Professor Gilbert. Gilbert then designed a headband to block any further sonic attacks & the Dragon Man was used by the heroes to destroy the other creatures that Gregson was forced to build. With Diangelo captured, the heroes left Dragon Man in the care of Gregson. Powers & Abilities Powers Superhuman Strength: Dragon Man possesses high levels of superhuman strength, the full limits of which aren't known. It is known that he can lift somewhere in excess of 100 tons. His tail, which is 7 feet long from base to tip, can be whipped at speeds of up to 130 feet per second, generating enough force to smash a 3-foot thick stone wall or topple a loaded 5,000 gallon tank truck. Superhuman Stamina: Dragon Man's advanced, synthetic musculature does generate fatigue toxins, but not quite in the same way as human musculature & generates considerably less than a human's. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Dragon Man's body, made of high-density long-chain organic polymers, which were an attempt at manufacturing life-mimicking materials, has incredible durability & strength. His thick hide is capable of resisting without rupture ballistic impacts up to & including 155mm Howitzer shells, or 300 pounds of TNT. His body can withstand extremes in both temperature (from -200° to 1,000°+ Fahrenheit) & pressure (from 0.02 to 12.5 atmospheres). Not truly alive, Dragon Man does not need oxygen to sustain his pseudo-life. He is an omnivore, capable of consuming diverse forms of matter & converting them to energy. Flight: Dragon Man can fly by means of an internal anti-gravity generator constructed out of synthetic materials. His bat-like wings, which span 35 feet from tip to tip, aid him in controlling his stability & direction. He can fly at a maximum speed of 30 miles per hour & reach a maximum height of 1,800 feet. Fire-Breath: Dragon Man exhales fire through his mouth by releasing a high-pressure stream of methane gas, a by-product of his unusual digestive system, through vents in the back of his throat. The gas mixes with air from his lungs & is ignited by specialized teeth, which can spark when struck together. This fire, which reaches a temperature of about 8,000° F, can be emitted for a maximum of 7 minutes before he needs to "refuel". Abilities Dragon Man has no particular skills or abilities. However, his sheer physical strength, coupled with the rest of his powers, make him a formidable combatant. Also, despite his great size & mass, he can run at speeds comparable to those of a well conditioned human athlete. Weaknesses Dragon Man has the intellectual capacity of a domestic dog, & is governed by simple thoughts & feelings. His artificial brain is particularly sensitive to high pitched sounds: certain ultrasonic frequencies can jam his mental functions to paralyze him or make him highly susceptible to external domination. Also he is vulnerable to intense cold. Paraphernalia Transportation Flight under his own power Notes See Also *Dragon Man (Earth-616) Category:No Dual Identity Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Single Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Grey Skin Category:No Hair Category:Scaly Skin Category:Earth-199999 Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Incalculable Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Medium range Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Normal Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Artificial intelligence